tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MasterOfArda/Morgoth revision
So, currently Morgoth is slightly problematic in the reasoning for his stats. He is currently rated as "At least Low 2-C" for his ability "change the song that brought the universe into being", and for being comparable to 14 Low 2-C entities. However, according to Azathoth, the reasoning for these entities statistics is actually scaling to him, which makes them Low 2-C, via scaling from a character who's "At least Low 2-C", via scaling from them. So, what is my proposal? Well, if altering the space-time of one universe is Low 2-C, would not altering multiple be 2-C? Here are my proposals for possible universes: *'The Halls of Mandos:' The Halls of Mandos are the dead equivalent to the real world. About 93% of people are dead, which would make Mandos much larger than Arda, and, given that there might be other habitable places like Arda in Ea, perhaps it is even larger then Ea. It is so big that not even a Vala could escape, making it at least 3-B in size via simple physical vastness, and likely approaching 3-A. This would make its size approaching Low 2-C counting time as well, instead of just physical matter and space. *'The Realm of Dreams:' The Realm of Dreams is the must suspect of the alternate universes, however, it does still contain ever dream ever made, and was made by a Vala, which would result in it being around 3-B or so in simple space, and likely approaching Low 2-C or at the very least High 3-A counting time. *'The Unseen World:' This time I don't need to justify its size being universal (Its a parallel world which you can enter anywhere), all I need to do is explain why it is a separate universe. To justify this we have the following quote: "They could walk, if they would, unseen by all eyes in this world beneath the sun, and they could see things in worlds invisible to mortal men...and they became for ever invisible save to him that wore the Ruling Ring, and they entered into the realm of shadows." This implies that the Unseen World is spererate from "this world beneath the sun", only overlapping with it. *'The first two songs:' Finally, the least suspect of all the different worlds. The third song of the Anulindale created all the above worlds plus the main universe, and there where two before them, which would presumably contain creations of their own, each with an unknown number of offshoots within them. Additionally, Morgoth didn't just alter them, he destroyed them. And finally, even if all of these songs only contain one universe, there are still three songs, all of which would be affected cosynchronously due to the nature of the Timeless Halls, where time is meaningless. And yes, I am aware time in a timeless void is a very commen case of PIS in fiction, however, in this case, the history of the Timeless Halls was not described by an omniscient narrator, but rather by Elves who, just like us, cannot comprehend transcension over time. They can't even comprehend all of the physical universe: "Long Ainur labored in the regions of Ea, which are vast beyond the thoughts of Elves and Men." Additionally, if there are more universes, then embodying/controlling an aspect of all of them would be much more impressive then just controlling an aspect of a single universe. Say you control 10% of 10 universes. That would be like controlling 100% of one universe, or Low 2-C. My proposal is the Valar be downgraded to "At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C", for controlling a large aspect of many universe, and the Maiar be "At least High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C" for controlling minor aspects of many universe. Obviously, Eru being the same tier as Morgoth makes no sense, so that should be changed to just unknown. So, in conclusion: *'Maiar true forms:' At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Controls minor aspects of creation, to the Valar's major ones. This creation includes the Halls of Mandos, a place that is the dead equivalent of the main world, which could include more than just Arda, and is so vast even a Vala couldn't ecape from it; the Realm of Dreams a place created by a Vala and containing all dreams; the Unseen World, a parallel universe that seems to overlap with main one and of course, the main world. There where also implied to be two previous creations, each with other possible universes inside them, and each affected cosynchronously due to the nature of the Timeless Halls) *'Valar true forms:' At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Controls major aspects of creation. This creation includes the Halls of Mandos, a place that is the dead equivalent of the main world, which could include more than just Arda, and is so vast even a Vala couldn't ecape from it; the Realm of Dreams a place created by a Vala and containing all dreams; the Unseen World, a parallel universe that seems to overlap with main one and of course, the main world. There where also implied to be two previous creations, each with other possible universes inside them, and each affected cosynchronously due to the nature of the Timeless Halls *'Morgoth's true form:' At least Multi-Universe level (Was able to singlehandedly change the songs that brought creation into being. This creation includes the Halls of Mandos, a place that is the dead equivalent of the main world, which could include more than just Arda, and is so vast even a Vala couldn't ecape from it; the Realm of Dreams a place created by a Vala and containing all dreams; the Unseen World, a parallel universe that seems to overlap with main one and of course, the main world. Also "spoiled" the first two songs, which should have brought their own creation into being, each with other possible universes inside them, and each affected cosynchronously due to the nature of the Timeless Halls) *'Eru Iluvatar:' Unknown (Is the absolute source of all concepts. Vastly above all the Ainur, who he views as only tools for the shaping of the universe. Infinitely beyond even Melkor) Category:Blog posts